On the Herding Behavior of Ponies
by alphabrony
Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds her relationship with her friends changing, for the better. WARNING: Multi-pairing, femmeslash but NOT A CLOPFIC! Contains some dark elements. First Arc Completed.
1. Chapter 1  Pinkie Pie

**On the Herding Behavior of Ponies**

Author's Note:

So what is this? Well, it's a MLP fanfiction, obviously, set in the Friendship is Magic universe. It's also part one of a multi-part story, one which will I've written at least 7 more chapters of already. As you'll see later, it is a multi/harem ship story, so if that's not your thing, just move along. I should point out, however, that this is NOT a clopfic. I don't write it. It can take place any time after season two. I still have no betas or prereaders, so please forgive any grammar/spelling issues. As always, I gladly accept reviews and constructive critiques.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – Pinkie Pie<em>

The best thing that ever happened to Twilight Sparkle, better than becoming the Princess's apprentice, better than studying ancient magic and learning powers beyond comprehension, and even better than wielding the Element of Magic, started with a cup of tea.

She had been feeling the walls of her library closing in on her one morning, and decided that she needed to take a break. So she marked her place in the history book she had been reading, packed it in a saddlebag, ran a hoof across the sleeping form of her "Number one assistant," and closed up the library, heading over to Sugar Cube Corner for a treat. As she walked, she nodded in greeting to passing acquaintances, and smiled at the fact that she knew many of these ponies by name, some of them more than just passing friends, a huge difference over her time in Canterlot.

She arrived to see that she'd managed to come during the busiest time for the bakery, but managed to find a table to sit at that would fit her tea, a bran muffin, and her book, which she opened back up to continue reading. She found focusing on the words, though, was a bit of a challenge, as her eyes wandered from the pages of the book to the crowds making their way through the line, or to the smiling pink blur who was dancing between counters, cheerfully ringing up customers or cleaning off tables.

It didn't take long for her to abandon her reading and just watch Pinkie Pie, wondering where the boundless energy the pink party filly possessed came from, and just how she always managed to keep a smile on her face, even when doing a dirty or thankless chore like mopping up after a messy filly and her very embarrassed parents. Twilight couldn't explain it, but she felt her own heart lifting as well, watching her friend. Every now and then Pinkie would dance by the table for a friendly hello, or to refill her teacup. And each time Twilight would smile and thank her, and continue sipping her tea and watching.

When the lunch rush ended, Pinkie picked up a broom and started dancing around the room, somehow treating the cleaning tool as a dance partner, yet able to keep up with her sweeping. She swept her way to Twilight's table and grinned down at her studious friend.

"Hey Twilight!" She chirped, spinning around. "Come dance with me!"

Maybe normally Twilight would have mentioned the lack of music, or that she didn't really know how to dance. But the laughter of her friend was infection, so Twilight stood, and the three of them, Twilight, Pinkie, and her broom, were swept away in a dance to music that was only in their minds.

As the afternoon moved to early evening, and business picked back up, Twilight left her friend to her work, and headed back to the library, a spring in her step and a song in her heart.

The evening went as most did for her. She studied more about magic, wrote up more reports on subjects that interested her, and made sure to make time for cleaning and spending time with Spike.

Later that night, though, she was startled from her reading by a soft knock on the door. She stood to open it to find Pinkie Pie standing at her door, her usually puffy mane flat against her head. Twilight had only seen it like that once, when Pinkie thought that her friends were abandoning her, and knew that something was very, very wrong.

"Pinkie Pie… are you alright."

Pinkie looked up at Twilight, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Can I… can I stay here for tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can, Pinkie! Come in!" Twilight ushered her friend inside, using her magic to pick up the two saddlebags that Pinkie had brought with her. She settled her friend into a chair and sat across from her. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Mr…. Mr. Cake…." She took a deep breath, "Mr. Cake is in the hospital." She whispered. "He was acting sick and… and I came downstairs and he…. He was laying on the kitchen floor. Mrs. Cake told me to stay with him and she got the nurse." She trailed off and stared at her front hooves. "He almost died." She whispered.

"Oh, Pinkie…." Twilight whispered, moving to hug her friend, but Pinkie shrugged her off.

"The nurse had some pegasus paramedics fly him to the hospital, but I heard her saying that he would need to rest, and not eat too many sweets. Mrs. Cake went with them, but… but she told me… she told me that they might have to close Sugarcube corner. That I needed to find a place to stay because she didn't want me staying there." She looked up at Twilight, her expression broken. "Why didn't she want me?" Pinkie whispered. "I pay for all my own parties, I clean up, I work hard." She paused, then began to lose her battle against her tears. "She told me I was like the daughter they couldn't ever have. That I was the best thing that had happened to them. I thought… I though they loved me…" through her sobs, Pinkie finally managed to get out "I lost my daddy a year after I moved out, and… and now the closest thing I have to a father is in the hospital and they don't want me anymore!"

Twilight took a deep breath, not sure how to respond. Her first impulse was to try to cheer her friend up with some pithy remark, or some science-y explanation of grief making people say things they didn't mean. But somewhere inside of her was the normal voice of her pink friend. The one that sang about giggling at the ghosties, and about laughing when things hurt, so when she opened her mouth, she didn't know how it started, but she found herself singing.

In the days following she tried to remember the words, or even the tune, but she couldn't. But in that moment, to music that in her mind was very real, she ran her hoof through Pinkie's mane and sang to her about remembering she was always loved, that she had true friends, and to remember what her granny pie used to say.

She would never forget, though, the expression on Pinkie's face. The heartbroken look cracked by a curious expression at Twilight Sparkle, her most logical friend, breaking into song. A look of hope appearing, followed by a small smile. And then, when Twilight was finished singing, the expression of joy reappearing on her friends face, as her mane took on its usual cotton candy appearance.

She also remembered the slight pain in her rump as she was tackled by her laughing and crying friend, who was thanking her for reminding Pinkie to find happiness even when things were sad.

The two friends assembled a care package for the Cakes. Bran muffins, get well balloons and a card for Mr. Cake, and a care package, flowers and dinner for Mrs. Cake. Together, they delivered it to the clinic, where she found a sniffling Mrs. Cake waiting outside of a closed door.

"I brought this for you and Mr. Cake." Pinkie said, smiling bravely at the woman she considered a second mother, who gave Pinkie a teary smile.

"Oh thank you so much dear. Did you find a place to stay for the next few days?"

Seeing Pinkie look slightly confused, Twilight answered. "She's welcome to stay with me. We'll have a couple day long slumber party."

Mrs. Cake actually giggled slightly, despite her worry. "I wish you the best then, my dear. Thank you so much for helping us out. I just hated the thought of her staying by herself when the bakery was closed."

"You…. You mean…." Pinkie's smile was back in full, and growing. "You just meant for me to have someone to stay with for a few days!"

"Of course I did, dearie! I didn't want you to have to worry about Mr. Cake and running the store at the same time. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh… umm… nothing." Pinkie said, a slight blush darkening her pink mane.

"Oh, Pinkie. Come here." Mrs. Cake, realizing how her words may have sounded, pulled Pinkie Pie into her arms, whispering an apology for scaring the younger mare. Twilight smiled, and set the packages down next to them. She leaned over and joined the hug for a moment, whispering her hopes for Mr. Cake to get better and to tell Pinkie she was welcome to come to the Library whenever.

"I think I'll stay the night with Mrs. Cake." Pinkie said, "But I'll be there tomorrow for our super-duper slumber party!"

Twilight smiled and shook her head, grinning weakly at the apologetic smile from Mrs. Cake. She turned to leave but was stopped by her friend calling her name as she approached the door. She turned, to see Pinkie stopped in front of her, a serious expression on her face, staring Twilight in the eyes. She could only blink as Pinkie turned her head upside down, still keeping eye contact, before righting herself again.

Then Pinkie smiled. It wasn't her normal smile, it was something new. It was as if she had a secret that changed her world, but wasn't ready to share it yet. Then, still smiling that little mona lisa smile (which she'd be wearing for the next several weeks), she pushed her forelegs in front of her, crossing them together at the hoof and bowed low. Twilight heard a stifled gasp coming from Mrs. Cake, but only had eyes for Pinkie, who righted herself after just a moment.

"Pinkie Pie… what…. Why did you bow to me like that?" She asked, flustered, and uncertain.

"I'll tell you when you're ready to know." Was all Pinkie whispered, before leaning in and licking Twilight playfully on the nose and skipping back to Mrs. Cake, who was making strange faces.

_No __stranger __than __mine __I__'__m __sure_ Twilight thought to herself. She turned to leave, before stopping just at the door and looking back at her excitable pink friend, who returned the glance with a smile after just a moment.

It felt odd, to have a friend bow to her like that. But it also felt important. Like it was the start of something… magical.


	2. Chapter 2  Rainbow Dash

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2, but don't expect updates this fast for every chapter. Please see chapter 1 for warnings. Thanks for reading, and for the positive comments so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Rainbow Dash<p>

Pinkie ended up staying with Twilight for about a week while Mr. Cake recovered. And though Twilight was somewhat grateful to have the energetic pony go back home, there was a much bigger part of her that missed having another friend around. Spike was an amazing little dragon, but her relationship with him was much more sibling-like, or even more like a parent-child, than her relationship with her friends. So she helped Pinkie move back, but secured a Pinkie-Pie promise to ensure that she would see more of her friend.

A few days after, she began to notice that Rainbow dash was coming in fairly frequently as well. She would see the Pegasus grab a primer on flight, drift up to the top of a bookcase, and sit and read for a while, occasionally actually making notes. Finally one day she managed to get an explanation from her multi-colored friend.

"Scootaloo has been asking me to teach her to fly." Rainbow admitted. "But…. But she doesn't know how. Not the basics or anything. She was raised by her mom and sister and they're both earth ponies."

"So you wanted to make sure you could be a good teacher." Twilight finished for her, smiling softly.

Rainbow shrugged, and then ran a hoof through her mane. "I don't know if I can do it, Twilight. I've never taught anyone to fly before. What if I screw up? What if she gets hurt? Scoot is… she's…. she's important to me. She's becoming like my little sister. I can't do something like that to her."

Twilight nodded in understanding, thinking of all the times she needed to help Spike learn something, and pointed her towards some other books on teaching flight and wind patterns.

That night, however, she stared at her little dragon friend and remembered that sometimes, when she was faced with teaching him something big and potentially life changing, that knowing wasn't enough. When those times came up, she didn't just need the information, she had needed confidence.

So she went to a dresser next to her bed, pulled out a spell-book, and began reviewing some notes that she had been doodling over the past few months. A few adjustments were made, a plan was formed, and then she nodded in satisfaction. The spell would work as she intended, and she'd be able to help her friend.

Rainbow was awoken the next morning in her cloud home by a knock at her door, which was unusual as she rarely got visitors. She went to the door, and opened it, before staring in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Hey Rainbow!" Twilight spoke up happily. She turned slightly profile facing Rainbow, and gracefully showed off the sleek lines of two Pegasus wings on her own back, looking for all of Equestria as if she had been born an alicorn. "What do you think?"

POOMF! Without thought, Rainbow's own wings extended to their full length, making Rainbow blush and Twilight giggle innocently. "I hope I got them right! I was able to fly up here ok, but it's a lot harder than it looks! I really COULD use your help!" She paused, looking at her silent and blushing friend. "Are you ok?"

Rainbow nodded rapidly, unable to form words over trying to get her wings to lower and her heartrate to plummet. All her life she'd been attracted to mares (certain friends especially), so seeing a sleek wingline gracing Twilight's back was playing havoc with her emotions. She finally found her breath and her voice, and then responded quickly "Yea… yeah I'm great. Oh my gosh Twilight how?"

Twilight giggled again. "Magic, you silly filly. I changed the spell that I used on Rarity to give me much better wings than I gave her!" Twilight's face turned playful, and adopted an airhead attitude, not realizing it was coming off as flirtatious, "Now I just need to know how to use them!"

Finally Rainbow shook off her stupor and completely regained her faculties, the chance to show off a little helping with that. "Well you came to the right place! I'm the best flyer in Equestria, and I bet I'll have you flying like a Wonderbolt in no time!"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Twilight replied.

Rainbow wasted no time in showing Twilight the basics, things she'd learned in flight camp when she was just a little filly. She started with a quick overview of how Pegasus wings worked, blushing slightly when Twilight sucked in a breath as Rainbow made contact with her primary feathers. She showed her friend how to position her wings to get good airspeed, or to catch a thermal and just drift along, before she had Twilight follow her off the cloud and into the air.

Twilight was impressed with the level of professionalism Rainbow was displaying. She didn't understand all of the looks that her friend was giving her, but actually found herself learning quite a bit. She had never realized how much went into flight, but Rainbow's instruction made it seem almost natural to her, as if she'd been born that way. So much so that when Rainbow asked if she wanted to race she agreed before she even thought about it.

She lost of course.

Not that it was a surprise. She was racing the only Pegasus in history to have performed the sonic rainboom on more than one occasion, but still…. She'd given a good showing, and that was what was important.

As the two settled onto a cloud to have some sandwiches that Twilight had flown down to retrieve for them, Twilight found herself blushing at the attention Rainbow was paying her.

"You're really something, you know that, Twilight? I mean… you made yourself real wings! Not those froofroo things you gave Rarity, but real honest-to-Celestia Pegasus wings!" Rainbow's smile turned slightly playful. "And really nice ones at that. How long will you have them?"

Twilight thought a moment. "The spell should last about three days. It took a lot of energy to cast, so it will probably be a month before I can cast it again."

"Do…" Rainbow gulped a bit, then hurried along, "Do you maybe want to meet up again tomorrow?" She asked. "I could show you some more tricks!"

"Thanks Rainbow, but tomorrow I want to go to Canterlot and show the spell to the Princess. I don't think she'd believe me otherwise. Maybe next month?"

"Yeah! Next month! Great!" Rainbow cast her eyes around, blushing heavily, and Twilight suddenly clued in to what Rainbow was asking.

"Dash… are you asking me on a date?"

If it were possible, Rainbow's blush would have deepened as she turned her head away shyly, but she replied softly. "Maybe."

Twilight stared a long time at her friend. She wasn't sure she felt that way about Rainbow. Or mares. Or… or anypony really. And she remembered how Pinkie had acted towards her yesterday, and wondered if it may have meant something different. But Rainbow had actually come out and asked, and she didn't want to upset her friend. "Ok." She said finally. "But I'm not sure…. I'm not sure it'll work out."

Rainbow nodded. "I understand Twilight. But…" She paused. "You've always been amazing, Twilight. And seeing you flying…" she trailed off, then shrugged, "I don't know if we'll find something awesome, or what. But I had to try."

The two blushing fillies stared at each other for a long time before Twilight bumped her shoulder. "You're pretty amazing too, Rainbow. And I don't think you'll have any problem teaching Scootaloo to fly."

"You really think so?"

"I really do. After all, you taught a unicorn how to fly in one day. Imagine what you could do with a Pegasus filly that's had wings her whole life."

Rainbow nodded slowly. Twilight was right. Rainbow had taught her friend some pretty impressive moves with very little experience, and while Scootaloo's wings were still developing, she knew that she could do what she needed to do to make sure that the little filly would be able to make it to flight camp with others her age. "You really are the smartest pony I know, Twilight." She said finally.

Twilight didn't' respond. She just nuzzled her friend, and jumped from the clouds, doing a rather impressive if somewhat amateurish turn around a couple of clouds, before heading home to prepare for a trip to Canterlot.

Rainbow stared after her a long moment, hoping that her request for a date wouldn't change anything between them.

"Don't worry about it too much," Chirped a happy voice from next to her, startling her from her reverie. She yelped and turned to find Pinkie Pie in one of her crazy flying contraptions. "Even if things don't get all lovey-dovey between you two, you know she'd never leave you. Cause she's an amazing friend!"

Rainbow nodded slowly, but honestly. She was attracted to Twilight, she had to admit. More than almost anypony else (though there were a couple of others very close behind), but the feeling of worry that usually accompanied asking a filly out wasn't present with her. Maybe she and Twilight would hit it off. Or maybe they wouldn't. But either way, a little part of her knew that Twilight Sparkle would be part of her life…

"Forever!" Pinkie exclaimed, finishing her thought for her, and making her facehoof.

"Geez Pinkie Pie. You are SO random."


	3. Chapter 3 Celestia and Luna

Author's Notes:

Thank you all so much for the reviews! It's always nice as a writer to hear that my work is appreciated. I've got a couple more completed chapters after this one that I'll post every day or so, and then for the rest move to probably once a week. As always, this is owned by Hasbro, who could spend its legal fees on much better things than suing someone broke like me

* * *

><p><strong>Herding – Celestia and Luna<strong>

Twilight wasn't sure she would be able to sleep well, with two new wings temporarily protruding from her spine, but surprisingly her body seemed to know how to respond to them so that, despite how fitfully she usually slept, they didn't add any extra problems. She supposed it had something to do with how the wings were created, crafted to her unique specifications. When she had given Rarity her beautiful fairy wings, it was the first time she had ever even heard of the spell, and she had carefully and painstakingly constructed the wings from gossamer and morning dew. Over the next several weeks, however, the spell's spectacular and potentially deadly failure had haunted her, and she began to work on the tedious process of deconstructing the spell's components. The final product she ended up creating had taken the original spell-work and had manipulated it based on the dimensions of Twilight's own dimensions and musculature. She doubted it would work for anyone else, but the end result amazed even her. The wings on her back, though still under the same three day time constraint, looked as if they had been there her whole life.

The previous day, she'd given Rainbow Dash the chance to learn that she could teach Scootaloo to fly, and had fun flying with one of her best friends, even discovering that the brash Pegasus wanted something more with her. She'd promised Dash a flying date the next month, but in the meantime there was one other pony she wanted to… show off to. So the next morning found her flying, under her own power, to Canterlot, specifically to the Princess's castle.

Twilight arrived at the castle in the early afternoon, and knew from her time there that the princess was in the throne room, hearing petitions from local tradesponies and some of the faux-nobility that spent time around the castle. She flew as silently as possible to a high perch overlooking the princess, designed for Pegasus guards but currently unoccupied, and settled in to wait for her mentor to finish, enjoying the ability to watch unnoticed.

Well… almost unnoticed. Celestia had been in the middle of responding to a unicorn's demand to have the tax on apple resellers increased by 2 percent when she happened to look up where Twilight was sitting. She trailed off, confusion entering the last notes of her speech as she cocked her head, projecting the question of "How did you get up there" to Twilight almost as clearly as if she had spoken it. Twilight blushed at having been caught out in the middle of court, and ducked her head, before standing and letting her new wings flare out.

She'd never seen the Princess caught flat-hoofed before. Celestia was a bit of a prankster, and could take it as well as she dished it out (recent rumors were that she and Luna had abit of a prank war running), but never had she ever looked as dumbfounded as she did in that moment.

It took her about a minute of uncomfortable shuffling on the part of the courtiers before she finally could speak.

"My dear friends… Something has come up that requires my attention. I promise each of your requests will have its due attention, but for the moment, I need to ask everypony to leave me for a short time."

Confusion reigned amongst the others in the room, but they wouldn't dare disobey such a simple request. Celestia had never ignored or disregarded them or their concerns before, so they believed that she would give them their chance to speak. So despite their unsettled feeling, they filed from the throne room, a few at a time, until it was empty but for Celestia and her guards.

"Guards… I could use some privacy for a few minutes. Please excuse me?"

The guards exchanged glances, "It is our job to protect you, princess…" One said slowly.

"I know. But please. Just a few minutes is all I ask." The guards nodded and left, taking up positions just outside each exit door.

Twilight was blushing fit to set the palace on fire as she stared down at her princess and mentor, who hadn't taken her eyes from Twilight's new form as she had cleared the room.

"Twilight Sparkle… how…." She extended her own wings and sailed up to float gently just in front of Twilight. "Twilight, this is remarkable. How in Equestria did you do this?"

Twilight stuttered through an explanation of how she modified the spell in the ancient book, before she was stopped and asked to land. She took to the air, chancing a few loops and twirls that Dash had shown her the previous day, before fluttering to the ground, her bemused teacher landing as well. Celestia circled her a few times, before shaking her head.

"Absolutely remarkable, my dearest student," Celestia said after finishing her examination. "I have to admit that such a thing may even be beyond my ability to create."

Twilight was speechless at that admission, further stunned by the entry of Princess Luna, who froze seeing the pseudo-alicorn facing her sister.

"Oh my stars you're gorgeous!" Luna blurted before blushing and covering her mouth. "Sorry. It just came out." Luna admitted, shaking her mane out to rid her embarrassed flush before turning to Celestia. "The guards told me you emptied the throne room so I had to come see what happened. Tia, did you do this?" She asked, indicating Twilight's wings.

Celestia shook her head. "No, sister. This was all my dear student's work."

Luna blinked, and then turned to regard Twilight again with a critical eye. "Twilight Sparkle… I've seen spells that give ponies wings before, Celestia told me about you using the most common one during the Best Young Flyer's competition, but this… what have you done?" She circled the silent and embarrassed purple unicorn while making a running commentary. "I can see the basic spell… three day wings… but you've added a growth component… some transmogrificaton… gracious is that a bone restructuring spell?" She shook her head, looking baffled. "It is clear to me why you're the element of magic, Ms. Sparkle. This spell… you could easily win awards with it." The dark alicorn grinned, "Honestly, I'm tempted to give you one right now."

"That wasn't why I made it." She whispered quietly in response, prompting Celestia to nuzzle her in a motherly fashion.

"Then why, my dear?" She asked.

Twilight stumbled on her words for a moment, before slowly explaining. "There are three little fillies in Ponyville… two are sisters of my good friends Applejack and Rarity… that are trying everything they can to find their cutie marks. The third is a little Pegasus filly that can't fly very well. She wanted my friend Rainbow Dash to teach her, but… Rainbow was scared she couldn't do it, and that she'd disappoint Scootaloo, who idolizes her. So… So I made this spell to give Rainbow Dash a chance to let her teach me to fly… to show her if she could teach someone who wasn't born with wings to fly that she could certainly teach a little filly who was a late bloomer."

She looked up to see Celestia regarding her with a look she had seen proud mothers wearing when looking at their children who had done something remarkable. "You amaze me, sometimes, Twilight. I was worried when you were younger you would never find a friend, but the amount of love you have for your… your circle of friends is simply astounding."

Luna butted her head against Twilight's shoulder playfully. "So is she your fillyfriend?" Luna asked playfully, "Or maybe one of the others?"

"Now Luna…" Celestia chided playfully as Twilight blushed deeply.

"N… No. She's just one of my best friends. They all are." Her mind flashed back to the stuttering Rainbow asking her for a date, and a smiling Pinkie Pie bowing to her. _I__really__need__to__research__what__that__meant._ She thought to herself.

Luna smirked at her distraction, and decided to tease a little more pink into the face of her sister's favorite student. "Well if you're still single when you figure out how to make those permanent, come find me. I'm sure I could teach you some other things about those wings."

Twilight could only squeak as Luna laughed and flew away quickly, her tail swishing behind her.

"Forgive my sister, Twilight. She can be a bit of a flirt sometime, but she means well." Celestia said, attempting to ease Twilight's embarrassment.

"I… she… I didn't…."

Celestia giggled and caught her student's eye. "I need to let the guards back in and reconvene court, Twilight, and I think it may be too distracting for you to be here with me. Why don't you go back to your perch and wait for me? I'd like to fly with you for a while tonight after Luna has raised the moon."

Her eyes shining, Twilight agreed quickly and flew back to her hiding place as Celestia allowed the crowds back in. Every so often, the princess would look up and smile at her in her hiding place, making Twilight's own smile never dim even slightly.

When they flew together that night, it was everything Twilight had imagined. The two stayed alone for a while, Twilight showing off some of the tricks she had learned the night before. Luna joined them later, her playful flirtation unabated, but seemed to enjoy the time with Celestia and Twilight.

Twilight stayed in Canterlot for the rest of the night, and when she woke the next morning she checked the spell to ensure she could make it back to Ponyville on her own, bid farewell to her teacher and Luna, and took to the skies one last time while her wings were still on her back. One the way home she reflected on Rainbow's love of the sky, and began to understand just why the multicolored Pegasus spent so much time in the air, and even why Fluttershy, who was afraid of going too high, still stayed airborne even close to the ground. The freedom of flying was like nothing she had experienced, and felt herself drawing closer to Rainbow and Fluttershy, just as her time with Pinkie Pie had drawn her closer to her enthusiastic friend.

She made it back to the library with an hour to spare, and watched in the mirror as her wings faded into nothingness. She then made a note to place next to the mirror, reminding her that she needed to get some rest, because she had made a promise to spend some more time in the air.


	4. Chapter 4 Rarity

Author's Note: Ok… fair warning here. This chapter gets kind of dark and touches on a sensitive subject (rape). It is neither graphic nor grimdark, and is less than you'd see on network television, but it's an uncomfortable topic so I want to make sure to give you fair warning. As always, all characters are property of Hasbro, including Heartstrings, who I shall always consider to be "Lyra" (Because "Lyra and Bon Bon" sounds much better than "Heartstrings and Bon Bon). And I keep saying this, but I don't know if my chapter-a-day update schedule will continue. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Herding – Rarity<strong>

Twilight had decided that she had waited long enough. Her friends (especially Pinkie and Rainbow) were acting differently, she was CERTAIN that Mrs. Cake knew what that very submissive bow had been about, and she began feeling oddly about them as well... Always concerned about where they were, if they were alright and what they were doing. Sometimes she'd even hear the gentle whisper of their voice next to their ear, as if she could hear them from a great distance. So she had Spike gather up some books for her on behavioral pony psychology and then sent him to the store to stock them up on coffee and Red Mule (It'll give you wings!) for her next late night study session.

Which was interrupted before it even began by a desperate filly running into the library.

"Miss Twilight! MISS TWILIGHT!"

Twilight hurried to the ground floor of the library, carried quickly by the stress in Sweetie Belle's voice. Normally she wasn't "Miss Twilight" to the little unicorn filly unless Sweetie was in trouble herself, or was bringing news of trouble.

"What is it Sweetie?" Twilight asked quickly as soon as Sweetie Belle paused for a breath.

"It's Rarity! She hasn't come home! She promised she'd be home an hour ago!"

"Calm down, I'm sure everything is alright. Where did she go?"

"She… she said she was going to dinner with a blind stallion"

"A blind stallion?" Twilight took a moment to parse through that statement. "She was on a blind date?"

Sweetie nodded rapidly, and Twilight giggled slightly, the words _Go Rarity_ floating through her mind... though they were accompanied by an odd feeling of jealousy which she shook off as fast as it came.

_Easy girl_she thought to herself. _You've got enough on your plate with Pinkie and Rainbow... Don't need to make it worse. It's just Princess Luna's flirting messing with your head. Now help Sweetie so we can get back to researching. _

"Sweetie…. Maybe she…" _How do I put this delicately_ Twilight wondered. "Maybe she decided to have a sleepover with…"

Sweetie interrupted her, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a baby! I know what you're saying, but Rarity wouldn't do that, especially not on her first date!"

Twilight nodded, feeling badly for thinking such a thing about her friend. "Alright, Sweetie Belle. Let's go find her."

The two walked around the city, asking if anyone had seen Rarity out and about. That strange inclination to worry about her friends was making her stomach churn, and as minutes turned to an hour of searching with no answers, she began to get worried, almost feeling like she could hear Rarity in her head, calling out for Twilght's help. Finally, her questioning of every pony they passed led them to the lakeshore. Twilight considered it fortunate that she had been scouting ahead, and that the little filly with her had fallen behind a short ways when she saw the dark shape crumpled on the ground. She took in the fallen form of her unicorn friend for only a brief moment before turning back to the smaller filly, keeping Sweetie Belle from getting more than a glance at her injured sister. "Sweetie, Stop! Go back to town and find a nurse. Rarity…. Rarity is hurt and needs a healer."

"I want to see her!" Sweetie insisted, but Twilight blocked her with magic. "Sweetie, go!" Sweetie nodded finally, though a bit stubbornly, and turned to run. Twilight took a deep breath of air before turning and galloping back to her fallen friend.

"Oh Rarity…." She whispered, kneeling down, her magic brushing the once brilliant purple mane aside. Rarity was breathing, thank Celestia, but it was obvious she was in bad shape. Her mind didn't want to take in the details, but she forced herself to examine her friend. Rarity's brilliant white horn was broken almost in two. She had bruises all over her face, her front hooves twisted at an odd angle, the tail she was so proud of torn and… Twilight froze, and examined her friends flank for just a moment, before rage clouded her mind and her magic almost sprang out on its own. The bruising on her thighs and... other places, the bloodstains and obviously foreign fluids left her no doubt in her mind. Raped. Rarity had been raped.

While trying to comfort her friend as much as she was able, Twilight began spinning a tracking spell almost unconsciously, using the…. Essence…. Of the stallion that had harmed her friend. The moment she saw the nurse turning a nearby corner, she rushed over to meet her, grateful when the nurse informed her that Sweetie Belle had been sent on to find her friends. The nurse reacted with understandable shock when Twilight informed her of what she had found and rushed to Rarity's side, sending a flare of magic the sky for Pegasus paramedics who could help her move the fallen unicorn. Confident Rarity was being cared for; Twilight activated her spell, and saw an ethereal gold ribbon form leading back to Ponyville.

She didn't speak a word of farewell, just nuzzled Rarity's uninjured side, and then rushed off to follow the ribbon. Somepony had hurt her friend. Somepony had stolen something precious from her. Somepony had hurt HER Rarity. Somepony was going. To. Pay.

The ethereal ribbon led to one of the only bars in Ponyville, where Twilight blew the doors off the hinges with a controlled burst of magic. She galloped inside, and saw the ribbon leading to a unicorn with a scratch on his face laughing over a mug of cider with three of his friends.

Berry Punch, the bartender, had just called out in complaint of the broken doors when she was floored by a blast of pink magic erupting from Twilight's horn and pinning a stallion to the wall.

"Twilight! What's gotten into you?" She called.

Twilight didn't answer. She directed the stallion up the wall to where it met the ceiling. When his two friends decided that they didn't like seeing their buddy attacked, they charged at Twilight a negligent blast sent them both to the floor.

"You hurt Rarity." Twilight ground out, her rage concentrating on the unicorn stallion she had up the wall.

Silence fell in the bar at that statement, and Pinkie Pie, who had been reclining at a table with some friends until Twilight's entry stopped her approach and turned and ran out the door, heading for the library and spike.

"You got the wrong pony!" The unicorn on the wall breathed. "I don't know any Rarity."

"You're a liar." Twilight replied, a knife at the bar flying towards him without Twilight so much as glancing at it, embedding itself inches to the right of the stallion's cheek. "You're a liar, and a Rapist." Another knife flew and this time drew a thin line of blood on the stallion's other cheek as it slammed into the wall.

The stallion's two friends, who were regrouping to stop the obviously deranged lunatic unicorn, froze. They glanced at each other, the flying cutlery, and the bar in general before they bowed their heads and moved back.

"Please…. Let me go! I can explain!"

"Explain?" Twilight cried, "Explain why you hurt MY friend? Explain why I found Rarity broken, bleeding and RAPED? Can you EXPLAIN THAT?"

"She…. She was…."

"Save it." A dull butterknife flew up and hovered before the stallion's eyes before slowly tracing its way down his body. "I'm going to geld you myself for what you did to MY Rarity you piece of-"

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Came a thundering voice from the doorway. Everyone reacted in shock at the imposing figure, except for Twilight, who barely turned her head.

"Hello Princess Celestia." She said calmly. "I'll be with you in a moment, as soon as I deal with this trash."

The princess didn't seem fazed by the lack of awe in Twilights voice, she just lowered her own tone now that she had at least part of her student's attention. "Twilight…. Sweetheart… put him down." Keeping her voice soothing and maternal, the princess moved to her student, Pinkie Pie being revealed as she did so. The two stallions who were at the table pleaded that they had no idea what was going on but were roundly ignored as Celestia stood by her students side. "Twilight… Justice is mine to see done. Not yours."

"He hurt my Rarity." Twilight ground out in response, the dull knife moving lower down the rapists stomach, the stallions pleas getting louder and more desperate. There was no doubt in anypony's mind that Twilight was intent on carrying out her threat.

"I know my dearest student. I know. But you should be with her and your friends now. Let me handle this."

Twilight looked up at her mentor, and through her rage clouded features Celestia could see the breakdown at the horror Twilight had seen building in the filly's eyes. "Go with Pinkie Pie, Twilight. Let me take care of this for you. The rest of your herd needs your love and support more than this stallion needs your vengeance."

Twilight nodded, and released her hold on the unicorn, making him fall to the floor, the butterknife landing just in front of his face. As she turned to go, she stopped, hearing the rapist thanking Celestia for saving him.

"I didn't save YOU." Celestia said, anger in her voice. "I saved my student. My daughter. You will get what is coming to you, and I will see it done myself."

Satisfied, Twilight turned to leave, and was greeted by a somber Pinkie Pie, who approached Twilight and repeated her strange bow, hooves crossed in front her. Upon hearing a gasp from the table nearby where Cheerilee, Lyra and Bon Bon sat, the assumption that something significant had just happened once again raised itself, and though it remained unresearched still, Twilight didn't give it much thought, just lowered her head to put her muzzle under Pinkie's chin and raised her back up. "Let's go see Rarity." Twilight whispered, and Pinkie nodded, leading the way to the door.

"Did you…. Did you see…" Cheerilee couldn't compose a sentence watching the two leave the bar, but BonBon nodded.

"My god… I knew those fillies were close but… but can you imagine…"

Lyra was confused, looking between the other two mares. "What's going on?"

The two earth ponies shared a look, before turning back to the unicorn. "I'll explain at home." Bon Bon said finally. "But…. But it's amazing."

"God I wish I were younger" Cheerilee said, only half joking, watching as the two younger fillies paused to allow Twilight to move some of the wreckage of the door, a slightly sheepish expression on her face.

Bon Bon chanced a glance at her still confused lover before turning back to their friend "You'd have offered her crossed hooves already, wouldn't you?" she asked quietly.

Cheerier bit her bottom lip before nodding. "Can you blame me? A chance at a real herd? Lead by her?" She blushed, but continued, "I'd have submitted in a heartbeat if I felt the call. And I bet you would have too."

"Maybe her Beta is taking applications" Bon Bon replied jokingly, dodging the questions before the three sighing deeply. "A real herd…"

Lyra didn't understand the blushing looks the two other mares at the table were wearing, but had a feeling she should be jealous. Silently the three watched Spike being led away by the Princess as several of her guards drug the bound unicorn stallion from the bar. Celestia returned only long enough to repair the doors, which closed on a now silent group of bar-going ponies.

Outside the bar, Applejack had joined Pinkie Pie and Twilight, who led her two earth pony friends to the clinic, where she found Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy waiting for them. She greeted them quietly, nuzzling each one in turn, before walking to the room where she knew Rarity was waiting, without even being told. She stared at her unconscious friend for a long moment before turning to the unicorn doctor who was in the room with her.

"How is she?"

The doctor was about to tell her that he couldn't give that information to non-family, as he had the others that had asked that question, before taking a longer look at her eyes and realizing that anything other than Rarity's prognosis would be a poor response indeed.

"We're keeping her under for at least another two days. Fortunately she didn't seem to be in season so we shouldn't have to worry about foals, though we won't know for certain until the test results come back. She was beaten fairly badly, but the worst damage is where her horn was broken. I think you know what that means."

Twilight nodded solemnly. She did indeed know. A cracked horn could mean temperamental magic for months, possibly years as it healed. One broken through the core could, and usually did, mean a permanent loss of magic, not to mention brain damage, and on some occasion, death, usually at the unicorns own hoof. "How bad is the break?" She asked, afraid to know.

The doctor sighed. "Unfortunately it is almost complete, Miss Sparkle. There is little to be done. Cosmetically we can reattach it, but… but the magic is gone."

"No…" Twilight whispered, not wanting to believe what she is hearing.

"We won't know for certain if there is permanent brain damage, but you and your friends should prepare yourselves for the worst. Her sister Sweetie Belle has said that she contacted her parents and they will be here as soon as they can."

"No." Twilight repeated. "I won't accept that."

"Miss Sparkle, you as a unicorn should know this better than anyone. Nopony can fix a broken horn. We don't even think the Princess could."

Twilight was shaking her head. "I can do it." She said, trying not to sound as broken as she felt.

"Miss Sparkle.."

"NO!" She cried, tears beginning to flow. "I have to do SOMETHING!" At her last word, her own horn lit up brilliantly, the room filling with the pink and red of Twilight magic. She could only think of Rarity's life at her Boutique, and the devastation the loss of magic would deal her. Her mind flashed back to the joy Rarity displayed in her designs, the generosity she showed in giving dresses to her friends, absolutely refusing payment. Along with it came the realization that without magic, Rarity's life's work was over, and Twilight Sparkle would not stand by idly and let that happen to one of HER ponies. The doctor's cry of surprise brought in her friends, who saw Twilight channeling so much magic that the crown of the element of magic appeared on her brow.

"What's going on?" Rainbow cried over the tempest of energy beginning to cocoon the two unicorns.

"She's trying to heal Rarity!" The doctor cried, and began to pull on Twilight's shoulders, trying to distract the unicorn and break her spell. "We have to stop her!"

"Why?" Applejack cried out.

"It's impossible! She could kill herself and not even make a dent in the recovery process!"

But despite the best efforts of the doctor and the other mares in the room, they were unable to stop the flow of magic and were forced to leave the room for their own safety. They regrouped in the lobby, where they were met by Spike and Princess Celestia, who stared at the door of the room sadly.

"Oh Twilight…." Celestia whispered. She sighed and bowed her head briefly, before turning to Spike and the other girls. "I have to get the stallion that hurt her to Canterlot, girls. Thank you for summoning me when you did." Pinkie Pie and the baby dragon nodded, and Celestia turned to regard the door sadly, and then shook her mane. "Please take care of her, girls. Doctor, could I speak with you a moment please?"

Celestia and the doctor left, speaking quickly in low tones.

The others couldn't speak, finding comfort only in the hooves of the others until the light from Rarity's room faded. Suddenly a purple energy glowed on the doorknob, and the door opened.

"Girls?" Unexpectedly they heard Rarity's voice, stronger than they would have expected. "Could you come here please?"

They rushed in, and found Twilight weeping into a completely healed Rarity's side. The others blinked, seeing their friend who had before been comatose and wounded now hale and hearty, her broken horn totally repaired. The only thing that seemed to be wrong was the broken look on her face as she stared down into Twilight's mane.

"You silly, silly filly." She whispered as the others crowded around. "I would have been alright."

"I couldn't stand it." Twilight whispered back. "Not knowing that I could have helped."

"What happened?" Spike asked quietly, afraid to know.

Rarity heaved a sigh, her hooves running through Twilight's mane. "Our Twilight decided that she wasn't going to rest until I was better. So she threw everything she had to fix me." A tear escaped her eye. "And I mean everything."

Fluttershy saw it first, the crown of the element of magic broken at the unicorn's feet, the gem darkened. "T-T-Twilight?"

"I'm alright girls." Twilight whispered. "Just…. Just alittle weak."

Rarity sniffled, "Twilight…. Can you even use magic anymore?"

Twilight chucked darkly. "I've been trying since you girls came in here. My back is itchy."

Pinkie blinked, but scratched Twilights back as she asked. "Trying?"

"Yea…. Umm…. I don't…"

"You lost your magic, didn't you sugarcube?" Applejack realized with a sigh.

"I didn't lose it." Twilight said proudly, lifting her tear-stained face to see the others. "I know where it is. I gave it to Rarity."


	5. Chapter 5 Applejack

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Honestly I was plucking away at a section with Spike set between these two, but it just didn't work for me. I may revisit it as a side story or flashback later. Enjoy the story! As always, I own nothing you see here.

* * *

><p><strong>Herding – Applejack<strong>

It had been almost a month since Twilight had sacrificed her magic to heal Rarity. In that time there had been many changes in the lives of the six friends. Rarity, while always a generous and giving pony, lost almost all of the mostly playful arrogance she possessed. She was still recovering mentally from her attack, though the support of her friends had greatly helped. She was with Twilight almost every day, helping her with the parts of her life that required magic. Spike stayed at the library with her; unsure of how to act both around Twilight, whose life had taken a significant turn, and Rarity, his first crush, after such a brutal attack. The two unicorns were quiet most of the time, though Twilight was very quick to make sure that everypony understood that she had no regrets for what she had done.

Fluttershy was acting oddly towards all of them, though she was always ready to help when she was asked. But she seemed to spend more time alone, almost shyer than usual around Twilight.

Rainbow Dash was closer to normal, or rather the newer form of normal she had been exhibiting since she and Twilight had gone flying. She was often found in the orchards, helping Applejack as she and Pinkie taught Twilight how to live as an earth pony.

This brought Applejack's mind around to herself and Pinkie Pie. The two of them were teaching Twilight everything they could about being an Earth Pony and what it meant. While Twilight still showed no regret at what she had done, anypony could tell that it weighed heavily on her, especially given the continued absence of Princess Celestia, who seemed to be around much less than Twilight was used to. The princess had admitted that she wasn't sure there was anything she could do for Twilight, and Applejack suspected that she was keeping her distance to keep the painful reminder of her previous life from her. Applejack and Pinkie were meantime teaching her how to buck apples, how to perform common tasks without her magic, and how to use her hooves for everything she did now. Twilight was taking to it like a fish to water, but now and then she would stare off at the mountain where Canterlot stood and sigh deeply, obviously missing her old life. When she had written her parents to let her know what happened, they had written with their support, but had said they couldn't make the trip for several weeks.

Twilights five friends, along with Spike, had met one day when Twilight was off by herself, and vowed together to ensure that Twilight would always be taken care of. They also met once when Spike wasn't around, and privately admitted that they had never imagined how deeply Twilight seemed to care for them all. Each mare admitted an attraction to the purple unicorn, and each said that her new status as basically a horned earth pony didn't change that. Even though Rainbow Dash admitted that she would regret not flying with Twilight again (a story that had the others all smiling), she would make sure that she took care of her friend. When she showed up at the library one day with a one pony chariot to take Twilight for a flight around the lake, the Unicorn's smile lit up the room. And it seemed every night, before Twilight went to bed, she walked her way around Ponyville, checking to make sure that her five friends were safely home. One night she had found Applejack bucking apples much later than usual, and gently but firmly got her back to the barn, practically tucking her into bed.

The subject of Applejack's musings crested a hill just as she looked up, in fact.

"Hey AJ!" Came Twilight's merry voice. "Let's go running!"

That was another change Twilight had undergone. Suddenly the unicorn wanted to spend as much time as she could outside, not buried in a book in the library. Applejack giggled, "Sure thing, sugarcube. I'm bout done here anyways. Why don't you round up the others and meet me back her in an hour."

Twilight whinnied happily and kicked back on her hind legs, enthusiasm showing on her features as she galloped away.

"She's something special, AJ." Big Macintosh said as he approached Applejack from one side. He stared after her with an unusual expression on his face. "Somethin' real special."

Applejack turned, about to snap at her brother oddly for lusting after HER Twilight…err… after Twilight, but froze at the look on his face. It was distant. Thoughtful.

"What're you thinkin', big brother?"

"I'm not right sure AJ." He replied after a long moment. He turned to look at her. "She's been wanting to run more with ya'll, hasn't she?"

"Yeah…."

"Been wantin' to check up on you fillies every day?"

Applejack turned to regard him oddly. "Big Macintosh, you ain't thinkin'…"

He turned to her seriously. "You mean you ain't?"

She looked back to the hill and sighed. "I am. Have been for awhile now." She quirked a half smile. "She's the real thing, ain't she?"

"Eeyup."

The two siblings stood quietly for awhile longer, before Mac nudged her shoulder. "You git goin. Your herd is waiting for you."

She moved forward, then turned back to nuzzle her brother before running off to meet with her friends.

She found Pinkie first, who was sitting on her haunches under a tree. Applejack came up next to her and nuzzled her softly. "Howdy there Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie nuzzled back, and giggled. "Hey Applejack! Twilight told me to meet her here, and now you're here! She's going to go find Fluttershy and Rarity, and I bet Rainbow Dash is sleeping on a cloud, and…" She was hushed by a hoof at her lips.

"I git the point sugarcube." She stared at her bubbly friend for a moment before lowering her head, and her voice. "Pinkie, is what I think going on here….. going on here?" She asked.

Pinkie smiled again, this time the little mona lisa smile she'd been wearing for the last several weeks, before she turned her head almost upside down to regard Applejack. "Now that would be telling…." She said in a sing-song.

"Pinkie…." Applejack ground out in frustration, while Pinkie Pie began rolling onto her back, looking up at Applejack wearing that same infuriating half smile.

"Oh AJ! Its not something for me to tell you, or for Twilight to become, is it? It's something for you to feel! Sooooo….. is what you think's going on here… going on here?" She finished teasingly.

Applejack bit at her bottom lip, before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Good! Cause I was sure I wasn't the only one!" Pinkie hopped up and nudged Applejack playfully who nudged her back. "Now put on a smile. Alpha is coming!"

Honestly, AJ didn't need Pinkie to tell her. She could feel it too, even before Twilight came into view. Pinkie was right, and she knew it. They were Twilight's herd, and she was their Alpha. As soon as Twilight came into view, the two fillies again submissively crossed their hooves and bent low in greeting. Twilight shook her head, and nuzzled them, lifting their chins as they moved into a standing position. The other three with them gave them odd looks, though Rarity's seemed to contain a hint of understanding.

"We're all here, Twilight!" Pinkie chirped happily. "So when are we gonna run?"

"Oh…." Twilight twisted a hoof in the ground coyly before grinning. "I was thinking… NOW!" She took off at a run, followed quickly by the others.

"Hey!" Applejack cried out playfully. "That's cheatin'!"

"Wahoo! That's my girl!" Rainbow cried, taking to the air.

_Oh__Rainbow,__she__'__s__not__your__girl,_Applejack thought to herself, _You__'__re__hers.__You__just__don__'__t__know__it._

The six friends ran (or flew, depending on breed) for several hours, before stopping at a stream to rest. They all drank deeply of the clean flowing waters and grazed together in silence on the green hillside. As night fell, they found themselves piled together in one big clump of pony, heads resting on the flanks or whithers of whatever friend was closest.

Unknown to Twilight, or anypony really, each of the five others shared a single thought before they went to sleep. _I__love__youTwilight._

And Twilight, for her part, thought to herself _"__I__love__you__girls._"

Morning broke earlier than usual for the herd, as dawn disturbed all of their slumbers. Twilight found a need to step off to one side, and without thought magically lifted Rainbow's head from her shoulder, and placed it onto Fluttershy's.

She was halfway back from the thicket before she realized what she had done. It took another few minutes to really process everything, before she concentrated, and lit the clearing with her magic.

The other five were awoken completely by a very happy Twilight prancing around the clearing shouting "Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" like the when she first got her cutie mark.

The morning was full of nuzzles and congratulations as Twilight realized that not only was her magic back, testing showed it was stronger than ever. Rainbow secured a promised from her to make herself some wings again and go flying like she had promised.

As the morning wore on, each filly realized that she needed to go back home to take care of things for the rest of the day. Applejack left first, nuzzling and whispering in each of her friends' ears, before stopping and bowing again before Twilight.

"I love you Alpha." She whispered from her prone position. As always before, instinct lead Twilight to lift her friends head; Applejack silenced her before she could speak, and just nuzzled her lightly before trotting off, happier than she could remember.

Rainbow watched Applejack leave thoughtfully, and then turned to Pinkie Pie who was watching her with a big smile. A smile that grew when Rainbow, like Applejack, walked around the circle of friends whispering to them that she enjoyed the time together, before repeating Applejack's bow to Twilight.

Pinkie could barely contain herself when she heard Rainbow also whisper "I love you Alpha" when Twilight lifted her head.

When Rarity repeated the action, she was bouncing in place, squeaking happily at another spoken "I love you Alpha."

Pinkie turned to Fluttershy, before losing just a bit of her smile. She hugged the older mare, whispering that she understood, and that she thought that Fluttershy may understand soon as well. She then also bowed to Twilight, repeating her love as the others did when she was lifted to her feet.

Twilight and Fluttershy were left alone, though Pinkie stood nearby, as Twilight turned to face her final friend. Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head slightly.

"Fluttershy…?"

"Umm…. I do love you Twilight…. You're… you're one of my best friends… but… But I don't…. I don't know if I can… if I'm worth…. OH!" She took to the air, and flew away quickly.

Twilight cast her eyes around the clearing in confusions. Something had happened. Something big, besides regaining her magic and she didn't have the first clue what it was.

A hoof on her shoulder made her turn to face her pink friend, who had reentered the clearing while she was watching the sky. "She's scared." Pinkie said.

Twilight nodded slowly. "I can see that. But… but what does all this mean? Why were you all bowing to me like that? What does Alpha mean?" Pinkie shushed her.

"One thing at a time, Twilight," She whispered. "First things first, you need to find Fluttershy."

Twilight nodded, and then turned to go.

"Twilight…" Pinkie started hesitantly. Twilight turned, and Pinkie bowed her head slowly. "No matter what happens with Fluttershy…. We're yours now. Your herd. That won't change."

Twilight watched her bounce away after Pinkie secured another nuzzle, before everything finally sunk in. Being called Alpha. Them being her herd….

"My god… I'm an Alpha mare…." She whispered to the empty clearing. Another thought occurred, one that trumped even that moment of clarity and understanding. "And Fluttershy needs me."

She took off at a run, making a beeline straight for Fluttershy's cottage.


	6. Chapter 6 Fluttershy

Author's Note: This was a tough chapter to write, because I had to break one of the cardinal rules of brony fanfics: "THOU SHALT NOT CAUSE FLUTTERSHY PAIN" (Royal Canterlot Voice required). I didn't want anything like I had done to Rarity, but in a story like this there is always an explanation for behaviors. So nothing dark, nothing really heavy. Just some unpleasantness. But… I kinda knows where she comes from. Social anxiety and all that. So… sorry! Please don't hurt me! Thank you all for the reviews, and for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Herding – Fluttershy<strong>

The main feature of Fluttershy's dining area was a large table, one made to comfortably sit at least 6 ponies. It was low to the ground, beautifully set with a big tablecloth draped to the ground, and in amazing condition. Though none of her friends had ever asked her about it, all wondered why she would have such a big table when they knew that she was not the type to entertain large groups of ponies at the same time. What they didn't know was that under the table, in the very center, was a woven wool blanket, given to Fluttershy when she was very little. And when the world got too big, or too loud, or just too scary, Fluttershy would scoot under the table and cover herself with her blanket, pretending for just awhile that the outside world didn't exist. It was just her, her grandmother's blanket, and her flowing tears. She'd stay under there for hours, on some days, trying to keep get her breathing back under control and her mind to stop running away from her with images of moving shadows or laughing faces.

She'd been under there a lot recently, when it wasn't just the world, but her own actions that were scaring her. Like the Gala. Or her growing attraction to Twilight, first felt when she stared up into her friends smiling face after being purged of Discord's evil magic. She'd hidden from Twilight and the other girls for quite some time after that, worried her "unnatural attraction to fillies" as her Daddy had called it, was written all over her face.

So when she'd watch her friends pledge themselves on crossed hooves to Twilight, and her own hooves had twitched wanting to do the same, she couldn't help but fly away, scared of her feelings, and hurting for not being able to express them. And all the while she could only hear the mocking laughter of everypony in her life that had learned that "little Fluttershy was a filly-fooler." She huddled, shaking, under her blanket, inside the darkened tent of her table, and wept bitter tears, cursing again her cowardice, her hearts betrayal, and the worrying idea that she'd let slip away the best thing that could have happened to her. After all, who would want a big scaredy-pony like her?

When Fluttershy had sped away, and after Twilight's moment of revelation, she ran as fast as she could to the edge of Everfree, slowing only when she reached the split in the path that would lead her to her friend's cottage. But when she approached, she saw her path was blocked a small white figure on the walkup to the door, holding up a tiny paw up imperiously.

"Angel?" She asked incredulously.

The bunny nodded, before moving himself directly into Twilight's path, mirroring any move she made to go around.

"Um… are you going to get out of my way?" The bunny shook his head rapidly. "Well why not?"

She wasn't sure, but the bunny seemed to be quite angry with her. He gestured towards the cottage, before pointing firmly at himself. She cocked her head.

"You want to run that by me again?"

The rabbit repeated his emphatic gestures, and Twilight caught it that time. He was very clearly trying to communicate "Fluttershy is MINE."

She blinked at the temerity of this rabbit. How dare he? How DARE this little woodland creature try to keep her from her friend? Twilight could feel the anguish pouring from her friend even inside the cottage, and…

Wait…

She could sense Fluttershy. It was the same feeling as when she sang to Pinkie Pie. When she had flown with Rainbow. When she had been summoned to Rarity's side, and when she had run with Applejack and the others. And she finally understood what that meant. She looked down again, and saw not an annoying little bunny, but Fluttershy's pet, worried that he was going to lose the mare that cared for him, fed him, and gave him a home. So instead, she lowered her head to level with his, and whispered softly. "No, Angel. She's mine."

Angel blinked up at her, then repeated the gestures, even more emphatically. Were this another pony, Twilight might be frustrated, and impatient to move the interloper from her path. But it hardly seemed worth the emotion. She just leaned in closer, as she had seen Fluttershy do with animals before, and whispered again. "Mine."

Angel backed up a step, and Twilight kept up with him, keeping herself nose to nose with him. "Mine." She repeated, finding herself believing it more and more as she repeated it. She was Alpha. Her herd had offered their lives to her, and she accepted. They were bonded, and part of her, just like she was part of them. She got down on her belly, and ran a tender hoof over the bunnies head. "Mine." She whispered to him, and Angel glanced back at the cottage before slumping slightly, nodding, and bowing his little head. She nuzzled him before kissing him softly between his ears. "She won't leave you, Angel." She whispered, understanding his fears. "She'll still take care of you. I just… I need to take care of her. Ok?"

A long moment passed, with the bunny's eyes cast to the ground, and glancing back at the cottage door, before Angel looked up at her, giving her the friendliest look she'd ever received from the little bunny. He seemed to bow slightly, gesturing for her to go down the path, and hopped away to his little coop off to one side of the property.

Amused by the encounter, and her confidence renewed, Twilight stood, and moved up the path towards Fluttershy's door.

Inside the cottage, Fluttershy had both felt and heard her friend's approach. She didn't want to be afraid of Twilight. She wanted to be brave like the others and admit what she felt inside her. What she'd felt for a long time. But… but she was afraid of what that would mean. Twilight would… would get it in her head that she knew best, and would push and push Fluttershy to be more assertive, be bolder, until she either couldn't take it anymore and ran away, or turned into the scary pony that she had become at the gala.

So she quivered under the table for a while, until she heard a knock at the door. She knew Twilight would be coming in, and forcing her out from under the table, dragging her by the tail and telling her she needed to be more assertive and stop hiding all the time. But she didn't want to move right now. She was safe, cut off from the world, and covered with her blanket.

The knocking continued, until she heard the latch turn, making her whimper.

Twilight eased herself inside slowly. Fluttershy always told her that she was welcome to come in any time, but something about coming in right now seemed… intrusive, somehow.

"Fluttershy?" She called out softly. "I'm sorry to barge in. Are you here?" She heard a squeak from under a tablecloth, and turned, expecting to see Fluttershy emerging, but seeing nothing but a shivering silhouette. _She__'__s__afraid__of__me._ Twilight realized with some chagrin. So she swallowed any impulse to bring Fluttershy out, and instead burrowed under the table herself, leaning against her friend and not saying a word.

To say Fluttershy was surprised was an understatement. Nopony every joined her under her table. She'd expected to be dragged out by the tail. It's what usually happened with ponies. They'd tell her it was for her own good, and just pull her along to what they wanted to happen. This… this was different. Twilight wasn't making demands. She wasn't pulling Fluttershy out. She was… she was hiding with her. She could feel the warmth of her friends body, and the gentle movement of her breath. It… it was… nice.

After about 30 minutes, she realized that Twilight wasn't going to speak, so she cleared her throat softly. "I'm sorry I ran off like that." She whispered. Twilight nuzzled her neck.

"Its alright." She replied in the same tone. "You were scared."

"I know I need to be more assertive." Fluttershy whispered. "I try to be, but…"

Twilight nudged her softly. "Don't worry about that, Fluttershy. You don't have to be anything other than what you are."

"But what if you girls need me? Like with the dragon?"

Twilight smiled. "Then we'll be right there with you. I promise. "

Fluttershy was silent for a long moment, before whispering. "What if something happens to you?"

Twilight turned, and gave her friend a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Fluttershy stared back for a long time, hurt visible behind her eyes, before she cast them to the floor. "If I tell you something, can you promise to never, ever, ever tell anyone?"

In her mind, Twilight could almost hear Pinkie's voice saying "FOREVER!" as she nodded slowly.

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "When I was little, I couldn't fly well. My mother… my mother was sick all the time, and she couldn't take me out to teach me to fly, and my daddy was always busy at work. I told her I could go by myself, but she always told me that it wasn't safe. That something could happen. One day…. One day I didn't listen. She took her medicine and fell asleep and I snuck out." She sighed. "I think I was gone for 10 minutes before I fell off a cloud. My daddy had been coming home, and he managed to catch me, yelling about how irresponsible I was. He pulled me back home, and went in to ask my mother why I… why she had…" She sniffled, "Why she let me go." Fluttershy took a deep shuddering breath. "Mommy hadn't been asleep. She had… she had passed away while I was gone."

Twilight put a comforting hoof around her friend, as the butter yellow Pegasus tried to compose herself.

"I was so scared to fly away ever again, Twilight. I thought…. I thought it was my fault. That mommy had died because I left. So I stayed home. I didn't fly anywhere." She huffed. "When I came to the ground after the race, my daddy would visit, but he didn't seem to like it. He had treated me differently ever since mommy died. So when he… ummm…." She blushed, "Well, he found out that I had been dating another mare, he finally said he wasn't coming back. He said it was unnatural, and sick, and that my mother would have been ashamed of me." She sighed, "It was the last time I saw him." Silence filled the room for several minutes before Fluttershy spoke again. "So when I found myself…. Wanting to be with you and the others…. In the herd…. I got scared. I want to be more like you girls, able to handle anything that Equestria throws at you." She stared at Twilight, her eyes shining. "When you lost your magic saving Rarity, I thought it was so brave to sacrifice like that. And you never complained, or… ummm… freaked out…. Like we thought… well… umm…"

Twilight chuckled knowingly. "I know. You all expected me to go nuts, didn't you?" Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight sighed herself. "To be honest… I did. I just didn't let any of you see it. Since we're being really honest here… I hated Rarity for awhile." She admitted, making Fluttershy's head fly up to stare at her. "Just at the beginning, when I'd try to do something that used to be easy for me with magic, but I couldn't do it anymore. And I didn't like feeling like to one of my best friends." She ran a hoof through her mane. "Spike helped a lot, especially since the Princess hadn't been answering my letters as often. He would make sure I could be alone when I wanted to be, laid next to me when I was crying so hard I couldn't move, then got up and made me tea… he helped me even more than he used to. And then I woke up early one morning… I guess it was about a week after everything, and Rarity was downstairs, doing the dishes and cleaning up. Spike was lying next to me and I asked how long she'd been doing things like that, and he told me that she had been in every day, cleaning, organizing, and cooking. And I… I just felt better. More in control. And REALLY embarrassed at how I'd been feeling. So I went downstairs, and we spent the day together." She shrugged. "And every now and then I'd have a little private meltdown in my basement, breaking some vases that I bought, crying and yelling at the world…" Fluttershy hugged her back, and Twilight squeezed her friend tightly, and spoke again. "So I understand alittle. Why sometimes it's hard to be around other ponies. Why you want some time alone, when you can't put on a brave face anymore. And I promise, if that's what you need, it's what you will get. But I may come and hide with you, just so you don't forget that you're never really alone anymore. Not when you have us."

Fluttershy turned to stare at her friend. This wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting to be… to be changed. To have submission demanded of her. Not… not protection. Not love.

The feeling spread across her, down her wings and to her hooves. Loved. She was loved. Genuinely and deeply. And there was only one response. She pressed her head to Twilight's, lowering her eyes and crossing her hooves in front of her. "I love you Alpha." She whispered.

Twilight smiled at her shy friend, and offered the first response to that statement she had ever been able to compose. She leaned her head to the side and lifted Fluttershy's chin until the other Pegasus could look her in the eye, and then leaned forward and nuzzled her on the snout.

"I love you too, my Fluttershy." She whispered in return.

Sooner or later, she would really look into what being an Alpha was really about, its history and its connotations. But not just now. Right now, she and Fluttershy lay against one another for awhile longer, as Fluttershy opened up abit more about herself, and her history. She and Twilight shared stories about growing up, and being alone quite abit as they grew. And Twilight realized that she and Fluttershy had a great deal more in common than she had thought.

After talking quietly for several hours, the two finally stood, and Fluttershy followed Twilight back to the library. There they me the other four members of their herd, who didn't even need an explanation to know what happened.

"You did it!" Pinkie exclaimed, seeing Fluttershy standing so close to Twilight. Fluttershy nodded shyly, with a smile on her face. She was quickly engulfed in a hug by her enthusiastic friends and then taken to one side by Applejack for a short conversation.

Despite the fact that they had all spent the previous night together, none felt like leaving just then. So for the second night in a row, Twilight found herself sleeping in the middle of a huddle with all her friends, just after telling them all she loved them.


	7. Chapter 7  Twilight Sparkle

Author's note: This is the final part of the first arc of this story. Having reached the extent of the pre-written material I had, my update schedule is moving to probably once a week or so for the next arc of this story. As always, thank you all for your comments, and I hope I don't disappoint with the coming sections.

* * *

><p><strong>Herding – Twilight Sparkle<strong>

"Twilight…."

From her cozy position in the middle of the pony-pile that her herd slept in the previous night, the soft voice and gentle shake barely registered in Twilight's mind as she slept on; blissfully surrounded by the ones she loved.

"Twi… c'mon, wake up."

"Nnngghh…." Twilight responded unintelligently, her sleep-addled brain finally rousing her.

"Twilight, the princess is coming!" The voice insisted, and Twilight opened her eyes to see Spike staring down at her, resolutely not looking at any of the other mares surrounding her. He'd been acting uncomfortable the last two nights with Twilight's insistence on sleeping with her friends, especially with Rarity's inclusion.

"Go ahead" Whispered Pinkie Pie from where her muzzle was positioned on Twilight's back. "You need to talk to her. It's important."

Twilight was about to ask how Pinkie knew that, but decided that it was just one of those things that she'd never get an explanation for. So she squirmed out from under her pink friend, and away from the warmth of Rainbow's shoulders and wings, eliciting only a small sleepy groan from the Pegasus.

"What time is it?" Twilight asked, seeing the darkness around her broken only by the moonlight streaming in the window.

"Too early." Spike responded sleepily, his voice scratchy with the irritation that accompanied late night letters delivered via his tummy.

"Oh Spike," Twilight sighed, ruffling his scales like a foal's mane. "You need to go back to sleep. I can wait for the princess."

Spike would have protested, were it not for exhaustion, and he moved to the stairs. Twilight stopped him gently with a hoof, and led him to Pinkie's side, in the gap she had left. "Lay with the girls, Spike. They'll watch over you."

Wary, but too tired to protest, Spike nodded slowly and lay down, making only a token protest when a butter-colored wing sleepily drew him into the pile.

"Watch him and the girls for me, Pinkie?" Twilight asked in a low tone right at the pink filly's ear.

"You know I will, Twilight." She responded, extending her neck for a nuzzle. "Always and forever."

When Twilight was sure her herd and her "little brother" were settled, she trotted into the kitchen, her magic igniting the stove and putting some of the princess's favorite tea on. A glance at a clock showed it was still several hours till sunup, but the scroll left on the table only stated that Princess Celestia was on her way, and apologized for how late it was.

Not a minute after she had set the tea on to boil, the room was filled with a bright light that quickly faded to reveal Celestia standing in the kitchen, a broken look on her face.

"Twilight… I'm so sorry," The alicorn whispered, tears falling down her cheeks for the first time Twilight could ever remember.

"Princess, it's alright," she began hesitantly, unsure of what was breaking the Princess's heart, but was cut off.

"No… no its not. Twilight… I've been distant…. And… I tried everything I could think of to get your magic back. Luna and I have poured over every book in the library, consulted every scroll we could dig up…"

"Princess-" Twilight cut in, a slightly bemused expression crossing her face, but Celestia didn't seem to hear her.

"I went back to my old castle, where Luna and I reigned a thousand years ago. I even managed to find Paradise estates, but…. But there wasn't anything there."

The teakettle whistled, and, feeling mischievous (and slightly hurt at the lack of contact from her teacher, though it sounded like the Princess had good reason) Twilight didn't comment, just magically poured the tea into a glass and levitated it to the Princess.

"Thank you, dear" Celestia said absently before continuing, "I even tried to find the fabled Rainbow of Light!" The princess paused to sip at her tea, knowing it would calm her frazzled nerves and hopefully soothe some of her agitation, "But I think-"

Twilight tried oh-so-very-hard to keep the smirk off of her face, lifting her own tea glass to her lips when Celestia fell into a shocked silence, staring at her student as if Twilight had suddenly turned into a three headed rabbit. She slowly looked at her teacup, suspended in her own magical field, then at Twilight, whose own glass was held aloft by Twilight's glowing horn, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she pitched backwards in a faint.

"PRINCESS!" Twilight gasped, rushing to her teacher's side, the joke forgotten. When she reached her, she looked down as the alicorn recovered from her swoon and fluttered her eyes open.

"How?" The princess asked from her prone position, her voice filled with confusion and wonder.

"I don't know." Twilight admitted, helping Celestia to stand. "Yesterday afternoon, the girls and I had gone running together, and fell asleep in a big group. When I woke up…" she shrugged, "When I woke up, my magic was back."

Celestia stared at Twilight, whose eyes opened wide in a realization.

"Oh! Maybe I can…" she trailed off and concentrated, her horn lighting up until a flash lit the room, and a restored tiara of the element of magic appeared on the table between them. "Oh good! It worked! I wanted to return this to you, so you could put it where it belongs." Twilight said, beaming at the thought of pleasing her teacher.

Minutes passed, as Celestia stared at Twilight in awe, before shaking her mane out.

"Twilight… I can't even begin…." At a loss, Celestia just sipped at her tea as Twilight squirmed under her scrutiny. "Twilight, I'd like to bring Luna here. While she and I are mostly equal in power, she is much more like you, and has been studying magic as long as she's been alive."

Twilight nodded, excited at the prospect of seeing Luna again, who she considered a good friend or even a big sister, compared to Celestia who she was slightly in awe of as princess, teacher, and mother figure.

Celestia looked off into the distance for a moment, a silver ball erupting from her horn, before she turned back to Twilight.

Luna appeared in the room a moment later, looking as ragged as Celestia did when she entered.

"You wished to see me, sister?" Luna asked. Celestia just mutely pointed at the tiara on the table, which Luna took in, and then turned to Twilight, eyes wide.

"Did my sister….?" She trailed off as Twilight shook her head and levitated the crown, making Luna fall on her haunches with a lost look on her face. "I will NEVER understand you, Twilight Sparkle." She said with a bit of a pout on her face.

Celestia giggled, while Twilight shuffled uncomfortably. Luna finally shook off the shock, and then began pacing around Twilight as she had when the unicorn had conjured wings several weeks prior.

"Incredible." She said after a moment, " I think you're actually more powerful now than you were before." She seized on the idea, and thought a moment before asking hesitantly, "Twilight, when was the last time you suffered magical exhaustion?"

Twilight looked confused. "Magical Exhaustion? That's just an old pony tale that parents tell unicorn foals to keep from practicing too much magic too soon." Despite her confusion, she rattled off the fact with pride, only to receive blank looks from the two alicorns. Luna placed a hoof over her face in resignation.

"Where did you hear that load of manure?" She asked, getting a shocked look at the language from her sister, though Celestia seemed equally curious.

"Well… I mean… I've never seen anyone who had it, and I've done… I mean… not to brag, but I've done more magic than any unicorn I've met, and I've never worn myself to the point of fever or loss of magic. Even when I made my wings it just made me a little weak." Twilight responded slowly.

The two Princesses exchanged a long look.

"Tia… why did you not tell her about this?" She asked, and Celestia looked sheepish.

"I didn't think it was important until it actually happened… I had assumed that it had occurred before."

The three were silent for a long moment, before Luna turned back to Twilight. "Ok, look. Magical exhaustion is the point where a unicorn's horn gets too overloaded with magic and has to stop channeling. The unicorn gets weak, and usually has a high fever for a few days, and during that time can't do magic." She turned and looked at the closed door to the living area before continuing, "It keeps unicorns from using up all of their magic at once, because if they do, there's very little chance of getting it back, which usually doesn't matter because the unicorn is dead at that point anyway. Twilight… you are the first unicorn that I could find any record of to not suffer sickness, depression or death from losing your magic, and I suspect your friends are the reason why."

Celestia's eyes lit up. "Of course!" Her sister and her student both looked over to her at the sound of her epiphany. "Twilight, do you know of any other ponies with a dragon familiar?" Twilight thought hard a moment, but shook her head, "But you were told that was the entrance exam, weren't you? To hatch the egg?"

"You mean it wasn't?"

Celestia laughed merrily, "Of course not! We'd be up to our eyeballs in dragons if it were! Twilight, that test was to see how much magic you possessed! It was meant to drive you to the point of either giving up, or the point of exhaustion, and the examiners would measure the results to determine if a pony were magical enough to get in. With all the chaos of you actually hatching Spike, not to mention everything else, it never occurred to me to ask for their results!"

"I don't understand…" Twilight admitted, not entirely sure where this was going.

"Twilight, you told me in a letter that you and the other girls got your cutie marks at the same time, when Rainbow Dash made her first sonic rainboom, correct?" Twilight nodded. "And that event sparked your magic to the point where you were able to do the impossible and hatch a dragon. Twilight… Think about your friends. Think about the things you all can do. Pinkie's unusual sense of the future. Rainbow's performing at speeds no other Pegasus is capable of. Rarity's ability to find and refine gems, even really rare ones. Applejack's strength. Fluttershy speaking to the animals…. Twilight, when you said that the rainboom connected you, I think you were more right than you know." She smiled. "When you found the sixth element, what was it you needed?"

"A spark…"

"Exactly! The spark of friendship! And that same spark, multiplied by the feelings of love for your herd, must have been what reignited the magic inside you!"

Luna shook her head, "I never stood a chance against you, did I?" She asked ruefully, before holding up a hoof. "No, don't answer that. My sister may be right, Twilight. Your magic may have come back because of the change in how close you and you're herd are. Or maybe it was something more mundane, that it just needed time to recharge. But whatever the reason, you are a very lucky unicorn. Both for your magic… and your friendships." She turned to the window a slightly lost look on her face. "I envy you that friendship." She whispered.

Twilight moved to the night princess's side, and worked her way under the alicorn's wing. "Maybe our friendship isn't the same as I have with the others, Luna, but… but I see your sister like a second mother to me. Would you like to be my big sister? I could use someone that I can turn to when I have problems I can't talk to my herd about."

Luna looked down at Twilight's earnest face, and at the proud smile Celestia was wearing, before tears gathered in her eyes. "I'd like that… little sister." She whispered, hugging Twilight closer, joined only a moment later by Celestia, who held the two close to her side, tears of her own falling on the darker coats of the ponies she held.

They stayed that way for several minutes before Celestia realized that Twilight was about to fall asleep in her hooves.

"Twilight, go back to bed sweetheart." She whispered. "We may never know the truth but this is something to celebrate. Your magic is back, and you have your herd. We'll celebrate it when we're all awake and able."

Twilight nodded sleepily, and then opened the door to head back to the others. Luna and Celestia watched as she nuzzled Rainbow's wing open again, and rejoined her herd, with her little dragon sleeping in the center.

"She's amazing." Luna whispered, then turned to face Celestia. "And just how much of this was your doing?" She asked, her voice slightly accusing but mostly curious.

"Not a single bit." Celestia replied. "I've never caused a herd to form, or named an Alpha. And while I had been hoping for this, you know as well as I that this isn't something that can be forced."

Luna nodded slowly. "Has she asked you about it yet?"

Celestia shook her head. "Not yet. I suspect that with everything that has happened the last few days, she hasn't thought to question too deeply. I know before her friend Rarity was hurt she intended to, but obviously that never happened."

Making a face, Luna turned to leave. "I still think you should have executed that… that… stallion." She spat out the final word, unable to think of an adjective vile enough.

"I don't like executions, Luna. He has been gelded and will pay for his crimes in hard labor for the rest of his life."

"Shoulda banished him to the moon." She muttered as the two princesses headed outside, teleporting themselves to their palace. Upon arrival, she headed back to the library, this time to find one of the few books in existence that actually addressed the subject of herding for her new "little sister."

It was the next afternoon that Celestia got the letter she'd been expecting from her student.

_Dear Princess Celestia;_

_This week I learned that Friendship really is Magic, and that sometimes, even friendship isn't a deep enough emotion to express how we feel about other ponies inside us. So I am writing to ask you if you can help me with something. You always taught me, when I was a little filly, that when I got older I would find somepony special. But I think I found 5 special someponies… and even though it feels better than anything I have ever felt, I don' t understand completely. What does herding really mean? As an Alpha, what am I responsible for? _

_Your faithful student;_

_Twilight Sparkle._

Chuckling at Luna's forethought, Celestia jotted down a quick note, picked up the book from where Luna had laid it next to her, which dealt with that very subject, and laid her horn on it, teleporting it to her student's side.

_My Dearest Student:_

_Here is a book about that very subject. I'd like you to read this over the next few days, and report back to me your findings. I look forward to see how your herd's experience differs from the "standard" herd of a Stallion-lead earth pony herd._

_As always, your loving teacher,_

_Princess Celestia._

**End of Part One**


End file.
